Perfection
by fiery-icicles
Summary: 1x2 The morning after. He slipped out of the bed quietly, pulling his hair out from under the prone form on the bed, his feet a mere whisper on the cold floor. Dawn was just starting to break over the horizon... Duo Angst, sap. Happy ending. Enjoy!


Title: Perfection - Gundam Wing  
Author: Fieryicicles  
Pairing: 1x2  
Rating: R to be safe  
Warnings: Angst, sap. Happy ending.  
Disclaimer: not mine.

Summary: The morning after.

**Perfection**

He slipped out of the bed quietly, pulling his hair out from under the prone form on the bed, his feet a mere whisper on the cold floor. Dawn was just starting to break over the horizon, if the light coming through the gauzy white curtains were any clue. Basking in the little warmth of the light, he took a moment to look at the beautiful body of his partner, still disbelieving of his presence.

Dark, mocha colored hair lay ruffled against the white pillow case as arms encircled and hugged the pillow. The long, lean and well-muscled back lay bared and he raked his eyes down to modest white sheet covered his hips. Eyes lay gently closed and the thick lashes rested on his highly defined cheekbones. His back moved gently with the even breaths, rising and falling in his sleep.

Perfection.

Hardly daring to breathe lest he disturb the other's peaceful rest, Duo moved away from the bed and stepped into the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him. His throat was choked and tight with emotion. On the other side of the door lay all the things that he had locked away for years. His dreams, which he had crushed and crumpled and tossed into the tightly locked box only to carefully take it back out and unravel it. The wrinkled remains held a mere breath of hope in them, but he was not strong enough to revive them. Not by himself.

"God, Heero…" He exhaled softly. Stepping in front of the mirror, he looked at his disheveled form. His braid was messy and unraveling…

…_hands that buried themselves into his hair urgently…_

…his neck and chest peppered with red marks…

…_gasping as the other suckled and bit into the tender flesh…_

…his lips swollen and red…

…_groaning around the frantic kiss, fingers clutching desperately…_

He crumpled to the floor, hands over his head, eyes clenched tightly shut. He bit his lip to stop the keening wail that was slowly building up inside of him. God, what had he done? What in the freaking hell had he done?

"I…slept with Heero Yuy." He whispered to no one.

It was surreal.

It felt too…easy. Too simple for there not to be a catch. Fate didn't get along with him. It was just like her to coax and cajole him into seeing the beautiful thing that she held between her palms only to drop it and let it shatter it on the stone-cold floor.

He was waiting for the drop.

He almost wished that Heero would just wake up already and tell him that it was all a game, a prank to get back at all the ones he had pulled in the war. A trick. A hoax.

It was this middle ground that he wasn't used to. The question games of 'what if?' and 'maybe it is…?' was leaving him unsteady in an already unsteady world. All his life, he had expected and received everything with strings attached. And now, he was taken away from that familiar situation, as gruesome as it was.

What was Heero? A partner? Definitely. A friend? Yes. A lover?

"lover…"

A soft noise caught his attention and he quietly moved to the door, opening it and slipping back out. Heero lay sprawled, golden body beautiful against the white sheets, in the glow of dawn. His eyes were mere slits that glittered, looking intensely at him. An arm, outstretched with the fingers curled.

The fingers uncurled and opened.

An invitation.

He took a hesitant step forward. And another. And another. Until he reached the bed. Reaching out, he slowly slipped his hand into the other's and waited.

Heero sat up, the sheet pooling around his waist and tugged the hand he was holding. He waited until Duo sat down beside him before bringing the hand to his lips. He brushed his lips against the knuckles and then turned the hand over, pressing his lips to the soft flesh on the palm. Pulling Duo closer, he looked intently into the violet eyes before slowly pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I won't leave."

Duo shut his eyes as he felt Heero kiss him and then leaned forward until his head rested in the crook of the other's shoulder. He felt strong arms close around him and heaved a sigh that drained the tension from his body. Here, in Heero's arms was his salvation. He was wrong before. _This_ was perfection.

They stayed like that until the sun rose high in the sky and the curtains flapped in the breeze. It was the start of a new day.

Together.

**END**


End file.
